musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Residents
The world's most famous unknown band, the Residents were originally from Shreveport, Louisiana, and in the late 1960s moved to San Francisco. They've been putting out records for over 33 years, and are continuing on to this day. It is rumoured that the Residents will never die unless they break up. Perhaps the Residents will always exist. History The Residents' history more a question of lore than biography. The facts that do exist are primarily their recordings and shows, but of the process that led to the creation of them knowledge and fact is scarce. Therefore the history of the band as it is portrayed in this article is based on what is known, not what is necessarily true, and it should be judged with that in mind. RIYL * DEVO * The Flying Lizards * They Might Be Giants * XTC * Barnes & Barnes Discography Albums * Meet the Residents * Not Available * The Third Reich N Roll * Fingerprince * Duck Stab * Eskimo (and DVD)/''Diskomo'' * The Commercial Album (and DVD) * The Mark of the Mole * The Tunes of Two Cities * Title In Limbo) * The Mole Show * The Mole Show/Whatever Happened to Vileness Fats VHS * Residue/Residue Deux * The Big Bubble * George and James * Assorted Secrets * Whatever Happened To Vileness Fats? * 13th Anniversary Show Live In Tokyo * Stars and Hank Forever * God in 3 Persons * The Snakey Wake * The King and Eye * Buckaroo Blues * LiveR Music * Stranger Than Supper * Cube-E Live In Holland * Freak Show * Daydream B-LiveR * Our Finest Flowers * 20 Twisted Questions * Gingerbread Man * Hunters * Have a Bad Day * Our Tired, Our Poor, Our Huddled Masses/Roosevelt 2.0 * Live At The Fillmore * Disfigured Night VHS/DVD * Wormwood * Land of Mystery * Refused * Wormwood Live * Dot.Com * Roadworms * Icky Flix (Soundtrack CD and DVD) * Demons Dance Alone * Demons Dance Alone DVD * Kettles of Fish on the Outskirts of Town * WBRMX * The King and Eye RMX * The 12 Days of Brumalia * I Murdered Mommy * Animal Lover * Wormwood Live DVD * The Way We Were * River Of Crime (Podcast Series and Double CD set) * Tweedles * The Voice Of Midnight * The Bunny Boy EPs * Stars And Hank Forever * Our Tired, Our Poor, Our Huddled Masses * Pollex Christi * Eskimo * Intermission EP * In Between Screams * High Horses Singles * Refused * Satisfaction (single) * Aphids In The Hall (w/ Schwump) * Fingerprince * The Beatles Play The Residents, The Residents Play The Beatles * The Commercial Single * This Is A Man's Man's Man's World (Single) * Hit The Road Jack (Single) * Double Shot (Single) * Holy Kiss Of Flesh * Don't Be Cruel (Single) * I Hate Heaven (Single) Appears On Compilations * Knitting On The Roof * Eyesore Soundtracks Mix CDs * Past The Barber and Gymnasium * Jeff Bridges... I Don't Need No Jeff Bridges To Put Music To My Poem! * Most Folks Call Them Green Onions, But They're Really Scallions * He's In The Industry * De Revrum's Crash Course In De Muzikum Educatchum * Hobotic Mixed CDs Volumes 1-5 * The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plates * Obligatory Mix Vol. 1 * Dub Club Matt Auxilliary: KITTY!!! * Man, Mr. Wilson's Funeral Was The Best! * Dad's Guitar Stuff * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * Revme.Vox.Com * You're Giving Me Brain Damage! * Dub Club: I'm Singing For You All Covered In Sequins - Matt Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 3 Further Reading * Residents Lovers Forum * Wikipedia on The Residents Category:Artists Category:Musical groups established in 1969 Category:Bands Category:Charisma Records artists Category:Musical groups from Louisiana